Una ayuda que me ayuda
by Cronos21Zeus
Summary: Cuando Rito va tarde a casa se topa con algo que sera tanto una ayuda para alguien en problemas como una ayuda para el que cambiara unas cuantas cosas de su vida.
1. Capitulo 1 - Una ayuda oportuna

Capitulo 1 – Una ayuda oportuna

Era un día más en la vida del ''afortunado'' Yuuki Rito, con sus caídas mañaneras, en la escuela y de regreso, pero un día algo cambio algo drástico, ya que las chicas le dijeron a Rito que irían a un lugar antes de volver a casa y que llegarían lo antes posible, el acepto y emprendió rumbo a su casa. En el trayecto pensó muchas cosas, cosas que había pasado y cosas que le pasan, como por ejemplo, el hecho de que él siempre es salvado por las chicas, el quisiera ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para también hacerle frente a las cosas que le pasan a diario, quisiera que algo le diera esa fuerza… incluso un simple deseo como ese… se puede convertir en realidad…

 _ **Rito**_ : ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO?! –Decía mientras corría por las calles

Mientras el corría el robot-asesino lo seguía de cerca pero había algo raro en él, pareciera que hubiera sido atacado antes, porque tenía impactos de bala y golpes en cabeza y pecho (Imagínense a un hombre musculoso… Bueno háganlo de metal y pónganle una cara súper simple de robot y ya está XD) Y parecía que de su pecho salía sangre, se notaba una pequeña apertura en su pecho como si se tratara de un compartimiento, algo que pensó le dio bastantes escalofríos y decidió probar algo.

Reunió todo el coraje que tuvo, se deslizo entre sus piernas con un barrido, y cuando intento voltearse recibió una tacleada de hombro por parte de Rito, lo que hizo que la compuerta se abriera y saliera…Una persona, pero no cualquiera, era una especie de agente de policía por la ropa que llevaba, junto toda su fuerza para poder cargarlo y llevarlo lejos del robot antes de que pasara otro imprevisto. Al estar lo suficientemente lejos Rito lo dejo en el suelo para ver que estuviera ''Bien'', y al hacerlo este despertó.

 _ **Rito**_ : Oye, ¿estás bien? – Pregunta un tanto preocupado por su estado

 _ **?**_ : Si estar bien significa tener 3 costillas rotas, el hombro dislocado, un pulmón casi perforado y una pierna rota en 3 partes…Si estoy bien – Dice este con sarcasmo pero con una sonrisa para que Rito no se sienta mal u ofendido

 _ **Rito**_ : Ahhh…¿Puedo preguntar quien eres? – Pregunta curioso

 _ **?**_ : Ahhhh disculpa, creo que por lo menos debo presentarme ante la persona que me salvo jeje, Me llamo Alex, Alex Kollman, Soy un Agente de la KSK – Le dice con toda la calma del mundo y dejando a Rito sorprendido

 _ **Rito**_ : ¡¿KSK?! ¿Pero esos no son soldados de Alemania? ¿Qué haces en Japón? – Pregunta un tanto sorprendido como curioso al saber que un ''Alemán'' en Japón y más en esas condiciones

 _ **Alex**_ : Estoy con una compañía de Agentes de diferentes partes del mundo para tratar diferentes tipos de situaciones que la policía o agentes bien entrenados no pueden – Explica (Otra vez) con toda la calma del mundo pero el dolor le gana

 _ **Rito**_ : ¡Oye! Te tengo que llevar a un hospital! – Dice con preocupación

 _ **Alex**_ : Tranquilo, Tranquilo, ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? - Pregunta Alex

 _ **Rito**_ : Claro, ¿Qué necesitas? -

 _ **Alex**_ : En el bolsillo del pantalón de mi pierna izquierda hay una PDA, allí veras un icono que dice Emergencia y después le tienes que dar a 2 personas – Explica Alex tratando de aguantar el dolor

 _ **Rito**_ : Entendido – Dice ''Mr. Caídas locas'' Haciendo caso paso a paso a lo indicado

Al poco de 3 minutos aparece de la nada un Humvee de color negro mate (Quiero uno para ir a la Uni :v) que los deslumbra con los faros que apagan al momento, dejando ver una figura de una mujer bastante proporcionada que al ver a Alex salió corriendo a ver como se encuentra.

 _ **?**_ : ¡Alex! ¡ ¿Estás bien?! – Pregunta bastante preocupada la Mujer Misteriosa

 _ **Alex**_ : Más o menos, Diana, No me puedo mover y el dolor es demasiado, es bastante que esté consciente – Dice con bastante dificultad

 _ **Diana**_ : Bueno será mejor que te lleve al cuartel, No quiero que pases a peores – Dice La mujer que responde al nombre de Diana intentando cargar a Alex

 _ **Alex**_ : Espera! Llévatelo a él también, creo que encontramos a un buen contacto no agente aquí en Japón –

 _ **Diana**_ : Creo que lo del contacto no agente lo hablaríamos más tarde, ¿Verdad? – Dice algo molesta

 _ **Alex**_ : ¿Que dirías si te digo que él me saco del Assasinbot con las manos desnudas? – Habla con voz retadora

 _ **Diana**_ : Diría que estas bromeando – Responde la Rubia

 _ **Alex**_ : El TX-55 que me ataco estaba bastante dañado, lo más probable es que este inservible pero su cámara sigue intacta, envía a alguien para que la busque y lo ves por ti misma – Respondió completamente convencido Alex haciendo que Diana no pudiera negarse

 _ **Diana**_ : Está bien, Oye, ¿cómo te llamas? –Pregunta una Diana totalmente rendida ante la petición

 _ **Rito**_ : Yuuki Rito- Responde nuestro Prota

 _ **Diana**_ : Vale, Ayúdame con él, esta pesado – Pidió amable al no poder cargar a un ya desmayado Alex

 _ **Rito**_ : Esta bien – Accede y los dos juntos lo cargan, dan primeros auxilios y montan en la Humvee

 _ **Rito**_ : *Qué raro, juraría que no era tan pesado* - Se da cuenta en sus pensamientos de lo extraño que es la diferencia

 _ **Diana**_ : Bien vamos, Sube, iremos al cuartel y me contaras lo que paso mientras el equipo de búsqueda localiza el Basurabot ese –Ordena la Rubia con algo de enojo al decir lo ultimo

Durante el trayecto Diana llama a base para avisar que lleva a un agente caído para que preparen todo al momento de llegar sea atendido, y también ordeno la búsqueda del TX-55 en el lugar que Rito le dijo que fue donde lo dejaron, y para su suerte seguía allí en el trayecto del Equipo Negax, que al momento avisaron que ya tenían contacto visual y lo llevarían a base pero antes de desactivarlo claro está.

Al llegar a la base que resultaba ser un edificio de oficinas bastante grande de unos 15 pisos y 10 subniveles en el sótano, se llevan a Alex lo más rápido posible para evitar heridas permanentes o que le molesten en las futuras misiones, Mientras Diana le dice a Rito que la siga llevándolo a una oficina.

 _ **Diana**_ : Muy bien Yuuki, Cuéntame lo que paso, ¿Cómo fue que termino Alex asi? – Pidió una explicación la rubia

 _ **Rito**_ : Bueno lo que paso fue… -No pudo decir nada más porque interrumpió un agente de uniforme blanco

 _ **Agente 7**_ : Disculpe la interrupción jefa, el TX-55 que pidió que buscáramos está listo y ya pudimos extraer el archivo de video antes de que dejara de funcionar

 _ **Diana**_ : Perfecto, envíenmelo inmediatamente, Gracias por informar, puedes retirarte

 _ **Agente 7**_ : Enterado Jefa – Dice el agente antes de salir de la oficina dejando otra vez a Rito y Diana solos

 _ **Diana**_ : Muy bien, explícame tu primero lo que paso – Dijo la rubia sentándose sobre la mesa

 _ **Rito**_ : Esta bien, no sé lo que paso cuando Alex se encontró con esa cosa porque lo encontré fue cuando ya estaba mal herido, lo que paso fue… -Explico Rito cada detalle de lo que paso hasta que ella llego al lugar para sacarlos de allí (No me voy a poner a explicar todo de nuevo :v da flojeritis aguda :v)

 _ **Diana**_ : Mmmm ya veo, Bien ahora veamos el archivo de video – hizo un gesto indicándole a Rito que se acercara dónde estaba ella

Diana reprodujo el archivo, los dos vieron todo lo que paso desde el momento en que el TX-55 se encontró con Alex, dando a un asombro ya que el inicio del video se vio como masacraba a Agentes de Policía sin ninguna piedad, hasta que Alex lo detuvo y alejo de los agentes heridos y los que quedaban, Pero junto al archivo venia otro más que decía ''Ordenes de máxima prioridad''

 _ **Diana**_ : ¿Qué es esto? – Se pregunta la rubia y se dispone al abrir el archivo

 _ **Rito**_ : Parece que son órdenes enviadas a esa cosa, ¿qué dicen? – Responde y pregunta curioso 

_**Diana**_ : Son ordenes de encontrar y asesinar a alguien pero no veo a qui… ¡¿PERO QUE ES ESTO?!...

 _ **CONTINUARA….**_


	2. Capitulo 2 - Informacion vital

Capítulo 2 – Información vital

 _ **Diana**_ : Son ordenes de encontrar y asesinar a alguien pero no veo a qui… ¡ ¿PERO QUE ES ESTO?! – Grita una sorprendida rubia

 _ **Rito**_ : ¿Que sucede Señorita Diana? – Pregunta algo exaltado por el grito

 _ **Diana**_ : ¡Esto tiene que ser broma! ¡Estas órdenes son ordenes de encontrar y asesina al ministro de defensa! esto es grave – Responde con enojo y mucha preocupación

 _ **Rito**_ : ¿Qué tan malo es? – La curiosidad aumentaba

 _ **Diana**_ : ¡Muy malo!, El ministro de defensa es quien está a cargo de nosotros en este momento, mientras nosotros nos organizamos él es el que dirige todo hasta que estemos estables aquí, sin él, el plan ''Ciudad profunda'' será cancelado, nosotros actualmente somos los que mantenemos a raya a esos TX- 55 Minimizando los daños – Ahora con bastante preocupación y ganas de partir unas docenas de basurabots

 _ **Rito**_ : ¡Un momento! ¿El ministro es un señor de unos 40 años, de barba de candado larga, cabello negro y unos ojos verdes que parecieran que te estuvieran taladrando el alma? – Pregunta sabiendo la respuesta

 _ **Diana**_ : Si así es el, ¿Cómo lo sabes? El todavía no se ha presentado en público – Ahora la intriga la invadía

 _ **Rito**_ : Resulta que hace como 4 días alguien se mudó a 3 casas de la mía, cuando estaba en mi balcón lo vi y dio miedo, tenía muchas personas a su alrededor – Respondió temblando como gelatina

 _ **Diana**_ : Ohhh que casualidad más grande! – Ahora ella estaba sorprendida… bastante sorprendida

 _ **Rito**_ : ¿Cómo procederán? ¿Iras a decirle que está en peligro? – Pregunta de forma intrigada y nerviosa, pero como si quisiera saberlo todo

 _ **Diana**_ : Wow wow wow… wow, tranquilo vaquero, primero tengo que hablar algo contigo, esto tiene que permanecer en secreto, entiendes? – Explica el problema en el que se encuentra el joven prota

 _ **Rito**_ : Si lo entiendo, pero tengo una petición – Dice con cara seria

 _ **Diana**_ : ¿Ahora quiere negociar? ¿Sabes en qué posición te encuentras ahora? Si quisiera te podría arrestar ahora mismo – Ahora ella se ponía algo agresiva para evitar que el chico haga una locura

 _ **Rito**_ : Es una que nos beneficiara a los dos… bueno a los 3 – Dice con una cara seria que Diana la hace pensar que va enserio

 _ **Diana**_ : Jmmm, interesante, ¿dime cuál es? – Dice con bastante interés

 _ **Rito**_ : ¡Quisiera trabajar con ustedes! – habla inclinándose con una expresión aún más seria que la anterior

 _ **Diana**_ : WOOOOOOOOW! Para el carro que te vas a ir por el voladero, ¿Qué es eso tan repentino? ¿Te pico un ciempiés o qué? – Dice con algo se sarcasmo para aliviar esa seriedad

 _ **Rito**_ : Hace rato Alex y tu mencionaron el Contacto no Agente, ¿Verdad? – Explica poco a poco

 _ **Diana**_ : Oye oye, el contacto no agente es la persona que tendremos 24/7 en la calle patrullando, tiene que ser un civil que este en buenas condiciones, no creo que tú puedas, tienes escuela y además no pondría a un niño sin entrenamiento a que busque TX-55, es muy arriesgado – Explica la Rubia intentando quitarle la idea

 _ **Rito**_ : Lo sé, pero no me refería a eso, si el archivo con las ordenes es verdad, el ministro está en problemas, yo soy el más cercano que tienes para poder vigilarlo, quiero ser un agente y un contacto a la hora de cualquier problema – Explica con la misma seriedad que aparentemente no se ira

 _ **Diana**_ : Ya veo, pero será complicado chico, no creo que puedas – Habla en serio la rubia

 _ **Rito**_ : ¡Hare todo lo que me ordene JEFA! – Grita el chico a todo pulmon

 _ **Diana**_ : Wow, estas muy entusiasmado con esto, esta es una tarea muy difícil, ¿estás seguro que podrás con ella? – Habla con un tono algo dudoso

 _ **Rito**_ : Hare todo lo que pueda, por favor déjeme unirme a la Agencia… Aunque todavía no sé cómo se llama jeje- Dice mientras pone una cara de no saber ni los numeros

 _ **Diana**_ : ….JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿Es enserio?- La rubia se ríe a carcajadas

 _ **Rito**_ : Enserio, Alex no me dijo como se llamaba y todavía no he preguntado – Dice apenado el peli-naranja

 _ **Diana**_ : Jajajajajajaja vale, te diré como se llama, La Agencia se llama ''Grupo Especial de Acción Rápida y Sigilosa'' o también llamados ''Los GEARS'' – Explica orgullosa la rubia sexy ¬u¬

 _ **Rito**_ : ¿GEARS? Parece un juego de palabras hecho por un fanático de lo militar y policial – Con la típica cara de ''Esto tiene que ser broma''

 _ **Diana**_ : Lo sé, A mí también me da esa impresión, entonces continuando con lo que estábamos hablando, Te pondré a prueba, Durante esta semana vendrás a unas prácticas de tiro, no quiero que al intentar defender al ministro le des un disparo en la pierna – Dice la rubia sacando su pistola H&K USP Mach Con mira Reflex

 _ **Rito**_ : ¡¿PRACTICAS DE TIRO?! ¡¿Tendré que manejar un arma?! – Dice un asustado muchacho al pensar en la idea de tener que sostener un arma

 _ **Diana**_ : Manejar no, usar, un arma no es un coche, al igual que un arco y flecha, tu no lanzas una flecha, estas disparando una flecha, mucha gente se confunde – Da a entender la rubia (Y yo por supuesto que ya me tienen cansado de confundir el disparar con el lanzar :v)

 _ **Rito**_ : Ohh ya veo… ¿En qué momento tendré que venir? – Pregunta el chico

 _ **Diana**_ : Apenas termines tus clases, toma – Dice la rubia y le da un aparato

 _ **Rito**_ : ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunta el joven y recibe el aparato

 _ **Diana**_ : Una PDA M-S, es como un celular pero también puede hacer muchas más cosas, como un botón de acción rápida para pedir refuerzos donde sea que estés, contactos directos con los jefes de la policía, bomberos, paramédicos e incluso conmigo, considéralo un regalo que tendrás que devolver para darte uno mejor- Con una sonrisa de oreja aoreja

 _ **Rito**_ : ¿Uno mejor? ¿No te referirás a cuándo…? – Dice pero lo interrumpe larubia

 _ **Diana**_ : Si, cuando seas agente capacitado para estar en zona de combate tendrás una un poco más compleja, a medida que tu entrenamiento avance entenderás las cosas que tendrá la otra PDA- dice y se sienta la rubia en el escritorio

 _ **Rito**_ : Entendido, creo que es hora de que me vaya- Dice el muchacho listo para volver a casa

 _ **Diana**_ : Espera, toma esto- Le da diana un maletín antibalas con cámaras, micrófonos, soportes de cámaras, telescopio, binoculares y un equipo de mantenimiento

 _ **Rito**_ : ¿Para vigilar al ministro?- Pregunta el prota

 _ **Diana**_ : Si, lo llamare después para explicarle la situación, llévate este equipo de vigilancia para que te pongas manos a la obra, tiene sus instrucciones así no estarás como bobo pensando cómo funciona cada cosa, oh y también una porra eléctrica retráctil, escóndela debajo de tu ropa por cualquier inconveniente que se te presente- Dice mientras se contiene la risa imaginando como se veria totalmente perdido usando los dispositivos

 _ **Rito**_ : ¡Enterado Jefa!- Dice con una gran sonrisa

 _ **Diana**_ : No me digas jefa, Llámame simplemente Diana- Con algo de pesades en lavoz

 _ **Rito**_ : Enterado Jef… digo, Diana- Se corrige y le da una sonrisa típica de el

 _ **Diana**_ : Perfecto, comenzaremos el lunes, este fin de semana dedícate a vigilar al ministro, y también me tienes que contar todo sobre ti, necesito toda la información posible, vamos te llevare hasta tu casa o cerca, no queremos que tus padres sospechen algo por el hecho de llegar en una humvee- Dice y salen de la oficina

 _ **Rito**_ : Muchas Gracias Diana

 _ **Diana**_ : Vale vamos…-

En ese momento llego uno de los agentes de Negax, para informarle que Alex estaba estable, que no podrá hacer algunas misiones por unos 2 meses y el doctor dijo que era muy poco tiempo comparado al daño que recibió, al saber el estado de su mejor agente se retiraron al subterráneo por la humvee. Durante el trayecto Rito le explico algunas cosas de su vida y sus problemas, y en ese momento Diana entendió porque quiso unirse, ahora lo comprendía y haría que no se arrepintiera de su decisión pero tampoco se la pondría color de rosas, en menos de 3 meses lo pondría al nivel de las mejores unidades militares y policiales a nivel mundial, el no poder defenderse y proteger a quienes lo rodean y siempre ser ayudado lo hacía sentir algo molesto para los demás, tiene sus razones así que ella respetara esa decisión.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Capitulo 3 - Hora de entrar en accion

Rito y Diana estaban llegando a la residencia Yuuki, entonces divisa un auto negro y solo hay una persona que posee un auto negro. El ministro estaba recién llegando a su casa, tal parece que algo lo obligo a mudarse a esa zona, y parece que tiene visitas.

 _ **Diana**_ : Ese es el ministro de defensa, parece que tiene invitados – Observan ambos

 _ **Rito**_ : Entonces si era el, pero, ¿Qué hace el ministro en esta zona de la ciudad? No debería estar en una zona con más seguridad – Se pregunta con mucha intriga

 _ **Diana**_ : Tal parece que algo lo obligo a venir aquí, ve a tu casa y alista la vigilancia, Ire a hablar con el – dice con una cara seria

 _ **Rito**_ : Enterado Diana, cuídese jefa – le dice con su tipica sonrisa

 _ **Diana**_ : Igual Yuuki, además, te dije que me llamaras Diana, olvida lo de jefa -

 _ **Rito**_ : Pero suena más genial –

 _ **Diana**_ : Ja! Llámame como quieras, apresúrate soldado – Ordena la Jefa

 _ **Rito**_ : COMPRENDIDO! –

Rito fue rápido a su casa para alistar las cosas, pero se le había olvidado algo, pero lo recordó apenas puso un pie dentro de la casa, el suceso con el TX-55 ocurrió a las 8pm y ya eran las… 1:30 AM! Mikan de seguro estaba esperando a que llegara para darle un buen regaño, y si lo estaba, Mikan estaba con una cara de molesta que el mismísimo satanás le tendría miedo y sin mencionar a las Hermanas Deviluke.

 _ **Mikan**_ : RITOO! QUE SON ESTAS HORAS DE LLEGAR! ESTABAMOS MUY PREOCUPADAS! – Grito muy molesta Mikan por las horas que eran

 _ **Rito**_ : Perdón Mikan, es que…. – Fue interrumpido por su hermana molesta

 _ **Mikan**_ : ES QUE NADA! NO PUEDES LLEGAR A ESTA HORA Y SIN AVISAR! TAMPOCO RESPONDIAS EL TELEFONO! – Sigue molesta

 _ **Rito**_ : *¿El…teléfono?* - Rito saco su teléfono y se dio cuenta de algo muuuuuy grave… su teléfono se rompió cuando estaba escapando del TX-55 y ni siquiera se dio cuenta – AHHHH! Se rompió! Perdón, no me di cuenta –

 _ **Mikan**_ : ¿Y cómo se rompió? ¿Lala-san cuando lo reparo la otra vez no lo hizo más resistente? –

 _ **Rito**_ : No tengo idea de cómo paso, *Espera! Tengo la PDA que me dio Diana! Tal vez pueda usarlo, dijo que era como un teléfono* - Dijo y luego pensó para si mismo

 _ **Mikan**_ : Tendrás que repararlo otra vez –

 _ **Lala**_ : No te preocupes Rito, Déjamelo a mí –

 _ **Rito**_ : No hace falta Lala, tengo otro guardado para emergencias, *Uff que buena mentira me acabo de sacar del sombrero* -

 _ **Lala**_ : Ehhhhh! Pero quería arreglarlo para ti Rito – Hace un puchero intentando que ceda

 _ **Rito**_ : está bien, toma Lala, tomate tu tiempo, y por favor cuidado, recuerda lo que paso con Kotegawa la otra vez con la bocina

 _ **Lala**_ : Tranquilo Rito, ya tengo los ajustes guardados cuando lo ajuste correctamente – Dice una muy feliz peli-rosa

 _ **Rito**_ : Gracias Lala –

 _ **Nana**_ : ¿Y dónde estabas? – Pregunta nana con algo de intriga

 _ **Momo**_ : Cierto Rito-san, ¿Dónde se había metido? Después de ayudar a Mikado-sensei te dirigiste hacia aquí ¿o me equivoco? – Le sigue momo con la misma intriga

 _ **Rito**_ : Ahh es que tuve que hacer unas cosas en la zona comercial y se me fue el tiempo volando

 _ **Mikan**_ : ¿Y que es ese maletín metálico? ¿Que contiene? – Pregunta con mucha curiosidad

 _ **Rito**_ : *Mierda mierda mierda, se me olvido por completo, rápido inventa una buena excusa, Ahhhh no me gusta estar escondiendo nada!*, Son algunas cosas para papa que necesita para su manga, se lo llevare el lunes, tal parece que está ocupado este fin de semana por su fecha de entrega – Aliviado pero lo disimulo bien :o

 _ **Mikan**_ : Ahhh es verdad, ya se acerca la fecha, bueno, está bien, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo otra vez –

 _ **Rito**_ : Entiendo, está bien, lo siento mucho Mikan –

 _ **Mikan**_ : Ve a darte un baño, te preparare algo para que comas

 _ **Rito**_ : Gracias Mikan –

 _ **Momo**_ : *Jummm, Rito-san está escondiendo algo, espero que no sea nada malo o peligroso, averiguare que esconde* -

 _ **Rito**_ : Ahh cierto, hare unas cosas en mi cuarto, por favor no entren el fin de semana, y si van a entrar por favor toquen la puerta, eso va para ti Momo – Le lanza una mirada a la menos de las hermanas

 _ **Momo**_ : Ehh ahh yo, claro que no haría algo como eso rito san jejejeje – Dice sin saber disimular que tiene toda la razon

 _ **Rito**_ : ¿Enserio? Te creeré cuando lo vea – Dice con voz picarona y retadora

 _ **Nana**_ : Jajajajaja te pillaron jajajajaja – Se rie a carcajadas

 _ **Mikan**_ : *qué raro, rito no es así, algo está tramando* - Ahora la peli-marron sospecha

Rito subió lo más rápido que pudo a su cuarto, y al instante recibió una llamada de Diana desde su PDA.

 _ **Rito**_ : Jefa, estoy instalando todo para la vigilancia, ¿Averiguo algo sobre el ministro? – Pregunta mientras desempaca la maleta

 _ **Diana**_ : Buen trabajo Yuuki –

 _ **Rito**_ : Eh? ¿A qué viene eso Jefa? – le pregunta confundido

 _ **Diana**_ : Resulta que el TX-55 que ataco a Alex estaba por esa zona debido a que el ministro estaba en una reunión con el dueño de una de las empresas proveedoras de armas para nuestra agencia, Alex estaba en la zona por una alerta que se le envió, en ese momento yo no estaba en la base por una reunión con el general de la JSDF

 _ **Rito**_ : Ehh, así que por eso las ordenes, ¿algo más Jefa? –

 _ **Diana**_ : Si, le explique la situación al Ministro y accedió a que tuviera vigilancia, le dije que era un vecino, un muchacho que está en entrenamiento de la agencia

 _ **Rito**_ : EHHHHH! ¿Le dijo sobre mí? ¿Qué le dijo? – Ahora él estaba nervioso

 _ **Diana**_ : Tranquilo, al principio no me quiso aceptar la idea, pero le mostré el video del TX-55 que dañaste y acepto, también me dio sus horarios de trabajo

 _ **Rito**_ : ¿En qué horas tendré que vigilarlo? –

 _ **Diana**_ : A partir de las 7:30 pm, A esa hora el estará en su casa ya que termino todo los preparativos para la oficialización de su cargo y también para los GEARS, así que ya estamos completamente instalados en la ciudad y en las demás también, Te voy a enviar la información completa del Ministro, cuidado con la información Yuuki, es información clasificada

 _ **Rito**_ : Espere un momento Jefa! Si es confidencial, ¿porque me la da? –

 **Diana** : Tienes que estar informado, ahora eres un ''Águila negra'' –

 _ **Rito**_ : ¿Águila negra? ¿Qué significa eso? –

 _ **Diana**_ : Es el término que usamos para los vigilantes y ejecutores, Tu eres un Águila negra estática, mientras que los ejecutores son llamados Águilas negras Agiles –

 _ **Rito**_ : Wow, están muy bien formados –

 _ **Diana**_ : Por supuesto, somos una unidad con una autoridad mayor a la del ejército, tenemos que estar bien formados, entrenados y alertas las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana, los 12 meses del año, los 265 días del año –

 _ **Rito**_ : Increíble, Es increíble Jefa –

 _ **Diana**_ : B-basta de ch-charla, ponte a vigilar, Yuuki, tienes una misión de máxima prioridad – Se le noto la vergüenza, tal parece que no está acostumbrada a los halagos

 _ **Rito**_ : Enterado Jefa, Cambio y corto –

 **CONTINUARA…**


	4. Capitulo 4 - Vigilancia y Problemas

Después de terminar de montar el equipo de vigilancia Rito se dispuso a vigilar al Ministro, aunque por ciertas razones pensaba que le sería difícil, y esas razones eran 5, tres peli-rosa, una peli-marrón y una pequeña bebe planta, sep, las 5 personas que viven bajo el mismo techo que el sospecharían el hecho de que no salga de su cuarto durante todo el fin de semana, tendría que decirles aunque no quisiera, y sería mejor hacerlo a primera hora en la mañana.

Residencia Yuuki – 2:03 AM

Rito: Ahhhh, tengo que hablar con ellas, será muy raro si no salgo en todo el dia, espero no tomen esto muy mal –

Rito escondió la porra eléctrica en el cajón de su escritorio y el maletín debajo de su cama, no podía dejarlo a plena vista y que husmearan lo que contenía, también se dedicó unos 15 minutos a acostumbrarse a la PDA ya que las cámaras podían quedarse grabando y enviar los datos a su PDA ya que no tiene una computadora. Después de todo eso se dedicó a dormir, estaba tan cansado por lo de hoy que apenas se acostó en su cama cayo completamente dormido.

Residencia Yuuki – 8:37 AM

 _ **Mikan**_ : RITOOO! DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ! –

 _ **Lala**_ : Estará muy cansado, llego muy tarde ayer…Bueno hoy jeje –

 _ **Nana**_ : Si pero es demasiado, algo me dice que no estaba haciendo lo que nos dijo –

 _ **Lala**_ : ¿Porque lo dices Nana? –

 _ **Nana**_ : Porque es raro que es llegue tan tarde y además que no se dé cuenta de la hora, algo estaba haciendo que lo hizo olvidarse de todo, él es bastante puntual y cuando se retrasa solo lo hace por pocos minutos –

 _ **Lala**_ : Ohhhh, Nana, observas mucho a Rito ¿verdad? –

 _ **Nana**_ : P-pa-para nada, no me interesa para nada lo que haga esa bestia –

 _ **Mikan**_ : Jejeje no sabes disimular mucho Nana –

 _ **Nana**_ : Dije que no me importa para nada esa bestia –

 _ **Momo**_ : Claro claro, lo que tú digas jejejeje –

 _ **Nana**_ : Ahhh nooo, mejo no hubiera dicho nada –

 _ **Mikan**_ : Jajaja vamos Nana no te pongas así, vengan el desayuno está listo, por cierto, Momo es raro no verte en el cuarto de Rito, ¿Paso algo? –

 _ **Momo**_ : No, no ha pasado nada, solo pensé que después de lo de anoche Rito-san quisiera dormir tranquilo –

 _ **Mikan**_ : Jummmm, bueno está bien –

Rito poco a poco fue despertándose y de golpe se levantó corriendo a su balcón, allí estaba, el Ministro estaba saliendo de su casa, y antes de entrar en el coche miro al balcón donde estaba Rito dándole una sonrisa que rito interpreto muy bien.

 _ **Rito**_ : ¿Esta confiando en mí?! Eso es demasiada presión! Sera mejor que baje, llamare a Diana después, ahora tengo que buscar la manera de explicarle la situación a ellas –

Rito sale de su cuarto y algo le decía ''Baja sigilosamente'' a lo cual le hizo caso, y sin ruido bajo las escaleras hasta la sala, en ese momento escucho que las hermanas deviluke y su hermana estaban hablando algo sobre… EL?!

 _ **Momo**_ : Mikan-san, usted también lo noto anoche ¿verdad? –

 _ **Mikan**_ : Si, Rito mintió sobre lo que estaba haciendo, esto no me da buena espina, algo se trae entre mano –

 _ **Nana**_ : Fue muy raro que llegara tan tarde sabiendo lo responsable que es –

 _ **Lala**_ : Chicas le están dando muchas vueltas al asunto, y si es verdad lo que nos dijo y no le creemos, ¿cómo creen que se sentiría al saber que no confiamos en él? –

 _ **Momo**_ : Tiene razón Onee-sama pero presiento que es algo peligroso –

 _ **Mikan**_ : Rito no es de los que se pueda defender solo, y lo sabes muy bien Lala-san –

 _ **Lala**_ : Si pero creo que es mejor preguntarle a él, en vez de estar desconfiando –

 _ **Nana**_ : Ane-ue tiene razón, es muy feo que estemos desconfiando tanto, apenas se levante le preguntaremos

 _ **Mikan**_ : Si, creo que es mejor –

 _ **Momo**_ : Solo espero que no sea nada peligroso –

 _ **Mikan**_ : Yo también espero que no –

Rito seguía en las escaleras escuchando, y estaba bastante asustado, sorprendido y dudoso de cómo hacer para decirles

 _ **Rito**_ : *Ahhhhhh se me complicaron las cosas aún más, ¿o se me pusieron fáciles? Como sea, desde cuando se volvieron CSI para saber que estoy mintiendo, eso da mucho miedo, anyway será mejor que salga y hable, no ganare nada con callarme* -

 _ **Momo**_ : Ah Rito-San, justo a tiempo, queríamos hablar de algo con usted –

 _ **Mikan**_ : Pero primero deberías desayunar –

 _ **Rito**_ : Ah claro, gracias Mikan –

Después de un algo incómodo desayuno por la mirada que podría hacer sentir desnudo a alguien con 10 camisas, 4 abrigos y 5 pantalones puestos por parte de Mikan, Rito termino de desayunar y fue directo a la sala.

 _ **Rito**_ : ¿De qué querían hablar? ¿Algo importante? –

 _ **Nana**_ : Queremos saber algo –

 _ **Rito**_ : ¿Qué es Nana? –

 _ **Momo**_ : Rito-san, ¿que estuvo haciendo ayer que lo hizo llegar tarde? –

 _ **Rito**_ : Eh! ah bueno… eeehh… ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que no me van a creer? Jejeje

 _ **Mikan**_ : Estas actuando raro, ¿Dónde te metiste ayer?

 _ **Lala**_ : Rito, ¿Te metiste en problemas? O ¿Los problemas te buscaron a ti? –

 _ **Rito**_ : Mas bien lo segundo, aunque más que problema creo que es más una oportunidad

 _ **Mikan**_ : ¿Oportunidad? ¿De qué se trata?-

 _ **Rito**_ : Ahhhh, creo que es mejor que les cuente, da miedo que sepan tanto con solo observarme, ¿Qué son? ¿Perfiladoras del FBI? Ahhh, bueno lo que pasó fue…. –

Rito explico cada detalle de lo que paso anoche, sin mentir, dijo la verdad y su cara seria ayudo a que lo tomaran enserio, aunque no era raro que le pasaran estas cosas pero nunca que el gobiernos, agentes de policía y militares estuvieran involucrados.

 _ **Mikan**_ : Ni lo pienses, es demasiado arriesgado, esto es demasiado –

 _ **Nana**_ : Debes estar loco para haber pedido unirte, ¿te diste un golpe en la cabeza o algo?

 _ **Lala**_ : Esto no me gusta para nada, mejor déjalo –

 _ **Momo**_ : Onee-sama tiene razón Rito-san, es mejor que lo dejes, puedes salir muy grave de esta o incluso peor –

 _ **Rito**_ : No lo hare –

 _ **Mikan**_ : ¡¿Porque?! ¡¿Acaso quieres que te disparen?! –

 _ **Rito**_ : Eso no pasara, esta es una oportunidad –

 _ **Momo**_ : ¿Oportunidad para qué? Rito-san –

 _ **Rito**_ : Les seré honesto, últimamente no me he sentido con ánimos de prácticamente nada, ustedes siempre me tienen que ayudar cuando algo pasa, y yo solamente me quedo mirándolas como si no sirviera para nada que no sea ocasionar problemas, pero cuando ese TX me perseguía y cuando saque a Alex de allí me sentí realmente bien conmigo, nunca antes había hecho algo como eso, por eso le pedí a Diana unirme, si puedo tener la oportunidad de hacerme más fuerte la tomare –

 _ **Lala**_ : Rito… no digas eso, sabes que no me gusta que estés así –

 _ **Nana**_ : Ahhhh bueno es verdad que te metes en muchos problemas y nosotras tenemos que sacarte de ellos… -

 _ **Momo**_ : Nana! –

 _ **Nana**_ : Ehh! Pe-pero tú siempre estas cuando te necesitamos y también tu nos ayudas, así que no te digas inútil cuando haces muchas cosas por nosotras –

 _ **Rito**_ : Gracias Nana –

 _ **Lala**_ : Igual sigue sin gustarme el hecho de que tengas que arriesgarte tanto –

 _ **Momo**_ : A mi igual -

 _ **Mikan**_ : Y a mí -

 _ **Nana**_ : También a mí –

 _ **Rito**_ : Por eso quería decirles ahora y no esperar a que lo descubrieran tarde, enserio quiero hacerlo, es una oportunidad única –

 _ **Mikan**_ : Puede haber otras más que vendrán –

 _ **Rito**_ : Si y esas se llaman o te jodes y usas una espada galáctica maldita que te puede destrozar el cerebro o te bebes una poción más negra que el universo y si sobrevives eres un suertudo que morirá pronto, y prefiero entrenar por unos meses y no morir en el intento, enserio quiero hacerlo –

 _ **Mikan**_ : Tendrás que hacer algo más para que acepte, y no hay muchas cosas –

 _ **Rito**_ : Ehhhhh por favor Mikan, hare lo que sea, lo que tú me pidas

 _ **Mikan**_ : ¿Lo que sea? –

 _ **Rito**_ : Lo que sea, cualquier cosa –

 _ **Mikan**_ : – Esta bien, tengo una petición –

 _ **Rito**_ : Dímelo –

 _ **Mikan**_ : Estaré contigo, pero quiero que… Vuelvas a casa completo, quiero que vuelvas sano y salvo –

 _ **Rito**_ : Ehh ¿Solo eso? ¿Estas segura? –

 _ **Mikan**_ : Si, solo te pediré eso, aunque pueda y te pida otra cosa en algún momento más adelante –

 _ **Lala**_ : Si Mikan está de acuerdo está bien por mí –

 _ **Momo**_ : Estamos accediendo muy fácil, te pondré a prueba, si logras convencerme accederé

 _ **Nana**_ : No me gusta para nada la idea, te estaré vigilando igual que Momo, bestia –

 _ **Rito**_ : 2/4… mejor que 1/4, pero, ¿Cómo me pondrás a prueba? –

 _ **Momo**_ : Solo haz la misión que te encargo Diana-san, y haz todo lo que tengas que hacer para convertirte en agente –

 _ **Rito**_ : ¿Eso es todo? –

 _ **Momo**_ : Si, no me gustaría verte mal herido pero no veo que te podamos convencer, al igual que Mikan-san quiero que me prometas volver a casa sano y salvo –

 _ **Lala**_ : Yo también pido lo mismo –

 _ **Nana**_ : Y-yo t-tam-también –

 _ **Rito**_ : Chicas… Muchas gracias! –

 _ **Lala**_ : Rito no hace falta que hagas eso, entonces, ¿Qué misión tienes ahora mismo? –

 _ **Rito**_ : Vigilar este fin de semana al Ministro de defensa, se mudó a 4 casa de aquí, es el nuevo vecino, algo lo obligo a venir a esta zona, según la información que me dio Diana, el Ministro ha tenido unos cuantos problemas con cierto grupo terrorista y recientemente han tenido que lidiar con nada más y nada menos que Alienígenas –

 _ **Lala**_ : ¿Alienígenas? ¿De qué tipo? –

 _ **Rito**_ : Parecen mercenarios, intentare hablar con Yami sobre eso, espero no me intente matar mientras le hago las preguntas –

 _ **Mikan**_ : Pero ella también sospechara, ¿le dirás también?

 _ **Rito**_ : Ella dijo que yo no era peligroso, creo que si le digo que sere agente me matara jejejeje –

 _ **Nana**_ : Jajajajajaja puede que si jajajajajajaja –

 _ **Momo**_ : Nada no seas así, aunque puede que sea posible, y te persiga por toda la escuela jejejeje –

 _ **Rito**_ : Ahora tengo miedo de preguntarle – sin previo aviso la PDA de Rito suena, era Diana llamándolo – Hola, Jefa, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algún problema? –

 _ **Diana**_ : No, solo te llamo para decirte que vengas al cuartel a retirar tu uniforme de novato, y algo que será muy práctico para ti, ven a las 12:00 pm te estaré esperando, Tengo información también pero es mejor decírtela en persona, la PDA servirá de tarjeta de acceso para que entres, otra cosa más, Alex también quiere hablar contigo –

 _ **Rito**_ : Comprendido Jefa, estaré allá –

 _ **Nana**_ : ¿Era Diana? –

 _ **Rito**_ : Si parece que tengo que buscar unas cosas al cuartel y eso incluye algo de información…. Algo se me está olvidando….. Pero no recuerdo que –

 _ **Lala**_ : Ahh creo que es que tienes que comprar el nuevo álbum de M2U, o eso creo que dijiste hace como 1 semana, ¿Es hoy que sale a la venta? –

 _ **Rito**_ : AHHHHHHHHH! ESO ERAAA! AHHHHH TENGO QUE IRMEEE! WAAAAAAA! –

 _ **Mikan**_ : Si que le gusta su música, eso es un fan de verdad –

Rito subió a su cuarto, se cambió y salió pero no sin antes darle un vistazo al ministro, tal parecía que no estaba en casa y al momento recibió una llamada de... el ministro?! Esto se está poniendo muy serio

 _ **Rito**_ : Bu-buenos d-días Ministro, ¿En que lo puedo ayudar? –

 _ **Ministro**_ : Jajaja Tranquilo Yuuki-kun, solo llamaba para decirle que estoy en una reunión con el presidente, así que no volveré hasta las 4:00 pm así que si necesita hacer unas cosas tiene tiempo, aunque no es que este muy a favor de tener a alguien vigilándome todo el tiempo, ah también, no hace falta que me llame todo el tiempo ministro, Mi nombre es…

 _ **Rito**_ : Yanagisawa Ken, se lo que todo agente debería saber sobre usted y un poco más, señor –

 _ **Ken**_ : Jajajaja muy bien, Agente Yuuki, quiero hablar algo con usted –

 _ **Rito**_ : ¿Qué suceso señor Ken? –

 _ **Ken**_ : Te contare la razón por la que me cambie a tu zona, te esperare en mi casa a las 7:00 pm, le diré a mis guardaespaldas que vienes y que eres un agente para que no haya ningún problema, entonces, lo espero Agente Yuuki –

 _ **Rito**_ : Enterado Ministro, estaré allá a la hora establecida, que tenga buen día- Cuelga el teléfono y automáticamente se acuerda de algo que tenía que hacer – AHHHHHHHHH! EL ALBUM! –

Rito salió tan rápido que flash se quedó como tortuga, llego a la tienda y afortunadamente tenían el Álbum, solo quedaban 5 y consiguió uno para él y uno de regalo para alguien que recientemente se enteró que también le gustaba el mismo compositor. Al ver la hora decidió ir a al cuartel a hablar con la jefa, era algo temprano así que camino hasta llegar. En la entrada se veía un Panel con un lector, puso su PDA en el lector y se abrieron las puertas, subió al penúltimo piso y fue directo a la oficina de Diana, tal parece que acababa de llegar, así que entro.

 _ **Rito**_ : Aquí estoy Jefa –

 _ **Diana**_ : Bien, Yuuki, tu uniforme esta listo calibrado, y también tu dispositivo de almacenamiento digital –

 _ **Rito**_ : ¿Uniforme calibrado? ¿Dispositivo? ¿Qué son? El uniforme está claro pero, ¿Se puede calibrar un uniforme? –

 _ **Diana**_ : Este sí, está hecho con nanotecnología que permite al dispositivo de almacenamiento digital activarse y funcionar –

 _ **Rito**_ : ¿Y cómo funcionan? –

Diana: Veras, el uniforme está diseñado para que objetos del ciber-espacio del dispositivo de almacenamiento digital o el DAD funcione y puedas sacar objetos que hayas digitalizado, es algo bastante nuevo así que puede que haya fallos, te lo doy para que seas uno de los Testers para asegurarnos que no haya un inconveniente al momento de materializar cualquier objeto que nosotros queramos, es bastante útil si necesitamos hacer misiones largas, aunque toca hacer algunas investigaciones para aumentar el espacio, por los momentos se puede almacenar 5 cajas de munición, 3 tipos de armas, un equipo de supervivencia básico, una bandolera con una pistolera de pierna, un chaleco antibalas ligero y una PDA de respaldo, no puede soportar mucho, es una pena –

 _ **Rito**_ : *ESO ES DEMASIADO!* Espere, Ciber-espacio, ¿desde cuándo consiguieron avanzar tanto? –

 _ **Diana**_ : Ahh es un proyecto ultra secreto así que tienes que mantener esto en secreto, tu uniforme es de color blanco, pero también puede cambiar a negro si es de noche

(Nota: Si quieren saber cómo es el uniforme es igual al de la BSAA de Resident Evil)

 _ **Rito**_ : Bueno, creo que podría ayudar con eso –

 _ **Diana**_ : ¿Con el ciber-espacio? A no ser que sepas las 3.480 docenas de códigos para poder generar un espacio no veo como puedas ayudar –

 _ **Rito**_ : De hecho conozco a alguien que puede que si, le preguntare a ver qué me dice jeje-

 _ **Diana**_ : Oh ¿enserio? Seria de mucha ayuda pero no conozco humano capaz de recordar y escribir todo eso, apenas se me un par de ellas y tienen más de 100 mil caracteres, es muy complicado hasta para mí –

 _ **Rito**_ : Jajajaja de hecho no es humana –

Diana: Como sea, si puede seria de mucha ayuda, esto agilizaría las misiones bastante, así que dejando el tema de lado, tengo información sobre el ministro, son rumores pero parecen 100% real no fake, de porque se cambió de la zona en la que vivía -

 _ **Rito**_ : ¿Qué lo llevo a cambiarse zona? Hable con él hace rato y me dijo que me contaria, pero creo que es mejor escuchar esto primero –

 _ **Diana**_ : Ohh que inesperado, el ministro te llamo, debes sentirte importante jejejeje, bien lo que sabemos es lo siguiente, durante su asignación a Ministro de defensa, el señor Ken fue amenazado y hubo una ocasión en que llego a la agresión física, pero no por parte de un civil que no estaba de acuerdo con él, en ese momento no era oficial su ahora puesto de trabajo, fue un TB-10, es un robot humanoide que se mueve como un delincuente con cinta negra en Karate y Sambo, son débiles pero demasiado agiles, los guardaespaldas tuvieron mucho trabajo para reducirlo y eliminarlo, en ese momento su casa ya no era segura así que se mudó a una zona donde aparentemente donde ocurrían cosas extrañas y vivía una familia un tanto peculiar, dicen que se escuchaban incluso explosiones de la casa, pero no sabes de quien hablaban y todavía seguimos investigando –

 _ **Rito**_ : *Parece que somos algo famosos, esto se está saliendo de nuestras manos* -

 _ **Diana**_ : El ministro se mudó allí porque era una zona residencial tranquila y se podría saber por dónde viene algún enemigo –

 _ **Rito**_ : Creo que se a quien se refiere –

 _ **Diana**_ : ¿Enserio?... espera… no me digas que…-

 _ **Rito**_ : Si, esa familia peculiar es la mia –

 _ **Diana**_ : Waaaa debes tenerla difícil –

 _ **Rito**_ : Un poco si –

 _ **Diana**_ : Pero bueno, otra cosa, Alex quería hablar contigo pero ya será la semana que viene, no puede recibir visitas todavía –

 _ **Rito**_ : ¿Que quería Alex? –

 _ **Diana**_ : Parece que te quiera proponer algo, pero tranquilo no es matrimonio jajajajaja –

 _ **Rito**_ : Ehh! Espero que no ja jaja ja –

 _ **Diana**_ : Una última cosa, tu DAD tiene en su ciber-espacio una subfusil MP7 de H&K con una caja de munición y 6 cargadores para la misma, al igual que estuches de cargadores para la bandolera, esta arma puede guardarse como una pistola en una pistolera de pierna –

 _ **Rito**_ : Ohh. Espere Jefa, no se disparar, como se supone que tome un arma en estos momentos –

 _ **Diana**_ : Tranquilo, no la usaras todavía, es solo para casos extremos, recuerda que el lunes empezaremos con tu entrenamiento en manejo de armas –

 _ **Rito**_ : Ah es verdad, bueno, espero no tener que usarla pronto –

 _ **Diana**_ : Vale, está dicho entonces, también toma esto, una laptop, para que conectes los sensores y las cámaras restantes, el PDA no puede con toda esa información

 _ **Rito**_ : Enterado Jefa, ¿Hay algo más?

 _ **Diana**_ : Eso es todo, puedes retirarte, pasa por I+D para buscar tu equipo

 _ **Rito**_ : Enterado, con su permiso me retiro –

Rito salió de la oficina y fue directo al sub-nivel 5 donde estaba el laboratorio de I+D, al buscar sus cosas noto algo… PESAN DEMASIADO!, Mientras cargaba sus cosas uno de los Agentes del equipo Negax lo ayudo y cerca de su casa, eran las 5:30pm así que fue directo a dejar sus cosas y alistarse para ir a donde el ministro, pero no se esperaba algo cuando llego a casa

 _ **Rito**_ : Estoy en casa! –

 _ **Mea**_ : Bienvenido Senpai! –

 _ **Rito**_ : Mea! ¿Qué haces aquí?

 _ **Mea**_ : Nana-chan me invito junto con Yami-oneechan, Kotegawa-senpai y Sairenji-Senpai –

 _ **Rito**_ : *Y los problemas LLEGAAAAAN!* Ehhh que bueno –

 _ **Mea**_ : Venga con nosotras –

 _ **Lala**_ : Ahhh Rito ya llegaste, ¿cómo te fue con? ¿Pudiste conseguir el Álbum?

 _ **Rito**_ : Si, llegue bastante justo de tiempo –

 _ **Lala**_ : Que bueno, ¿también fuiste a ver a Diana?

 _ **Rito**_ : Ah también, me dio algunas cosas necesarias, aunque un poco pesadas –

 _ **Mea**_ : ¿Diana? Senpai, ¿quién es ella? –

 _ **Rito**_ : Porque se me olvida que hay gente aquí todavía! Mejor dicho porque se me están olvidando las cosas últimamente!* Ehh bueno, ella ahhhh…. Por cierto ¿donde están Yami, Sairenji y Kotegawa?

 _ **Lala**_ : Están con Nana, Momo y Mikan en el Ciber-safari –

 _ **Rito**_ : Ah ya veo –

 _ **Mea**_ : Yo me quede porque estaba hablando con Lala-senpai

 _ **Rito**_ : Bueno ayúdame con unas cosas mea, por favor –

 _ **Mea**_ : Encantada, Rito-senpai -

 _ **Lala**_ : Yo también quiero ayudar –

Los tres subieron al cuarto del joven y se dispusieron a poner las cámaras y sensores que faltaban, y también a enlazar todo a la laptop, en ese momento se escucha una fuerte explosión, los 3 se apresuraron en salir a la calle a ver que era, y no tardaron mucho en que las demás aparecieran.

 _ **Rito**_ : Eso es en la entrada de la zona, tengo que ir *Pero primero me pondré el traje que Diana me dio* -

 _ **Lala**_ : Rito, ¡¿A dónde vas?! –

Rito: Si estoy en lo correcto creo saber que produjo eso, tengo que buscar algo ya regreso

Subió rápido a su cuarto y busco el uniforme con el DAD(es como si tuvieras una pantalla en el brazo derecho) y se lo puso, en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo, en la pantalla de la laptop estaba una de las cámaras activadas, se veía un coche en llamas y sujetos con trajes protegiendo a alguien

 _ **Rito**_ : *ese no es…EL MINISTRO!*

 _ **CONTINUARA**_ ….

(Me acabo de dejar la espalda en este capítulo ._.U me duele demasiado y creo que exagere, dije que haría por lo menos 1000 palabras por cada capítulo, esto estará difícil ._.U)


	5. Capitulo 5 - Un Dedo en el Gatillo

_**Rito**_ : EL PRIMER MINISTRO! TENGO QUE LLAMAR A DIANA – Rito saca su PDA dispuesto a comunicarle lo que está pasando a Diana –

 _ **Rito**_ : JEFA! TENEMOS PROBLEMAS!

 _ **Diana**_ : Que pasa chico, estas muy alterado cálmate, infórmame que está pasando –

 _ **Rito**_ : Es el ministro, fue atacado, sus guardaespaldas lo están protegiendo pero no veo que los está atacando –

 _ **Diana**_ : Muy bien, Yuuki, te toca actuar, enviare a un escuadrón a respaldarte –

 _ **Rito**_ : Enterado Jefa –

 _ **Diana**_ : Otra cosa, para evitar que uses un arma automática y llenes de balas las paredes y al ministro, en el D.A.D hay una pistola FN 5.7, pero ten cuidado, las balas que tiene son SS190, ese tipo de bala puede perforar 47 capas de kevlar –

 _ **Rito**_ : 47 CAPAS! Eso es demasiado bruto! –

 _ **Diana**_ : Esa son capaces de perforar el blindaje de los TX-55, esta pistola no tiene mucho retroceso, es perfecta para un novato como tú, de igual forma llévate la MP7, mejor prevenir que curar –

 _ **Rito**_ : Ok jefa, mejor voy donde el ministro –

 _ **Diana**_ : Buena suerte, ya los refuerzos van en camino –

Rito salió ''A todo gas'' de su casa pasando al lado de las chicas, de las cuales yami, no tardo en agarrarlo del cuello de su uniforme

 _ **Yami**_ : A donde crees que vas Yuuki Rito, si buscas que te maten déjamelo a mí -

Levantando su pierna hacia atrás, enganchándola en el trans en forma de brazo de Yami, hizo una pequeña maniobra y se liberó, y salió en dirección donde estaba la explosión

 _ **Yami**_ : Eso no me lo esperaba, ¿Cuándo aprendió eso? – Dice la rubia con una ligera sorpresa en su rostro

 _ **Lala**_ : Chichas vamos –

 _ **Haruna**_ : ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué Yuuki-kun salió corriendo como si nada importara? -

 _ **Kotegawa**_ : Le preguntaremos después por ahora solo vayamos tras el

 _ **Mea**_ : Creo que es mejor que las que no pueden pelear se queden aquí –

 _ **Kotegawa**_ : ¿Y qué hay de Yuuki-kun? El salió corriendo a donde estaba la explosión-

 _ **Mea**_ : Algo me dice que él debe ir allí –

 _ **Yami**_ : ¿A qué te refieres Mea? –

 _ **Mea**_ : Solo es una corazonada, pero mejor vayamos a donde está el -

 _ **Lala**_ : Vamos rápido, Mikan, Haruna, Yui, es mejor que se queden, es muy peligroso -

 _ **Mikan**_ : Esta bien, vamos a dentro Haruna-san, Kotegawa-san -

 _ **Yui**_ : Esta bien, pero trigan a Yuuki-kun -

 _ **Haruna**_ : Por favor! -

 _ **Lala**_ : Claro que lo haremos –

Mientras las chicas se ponían en marcha para interceptar el peli-naranja, el ya había llegado a donde estaba en Ministro, así que rápidamente saco su pistola y corrió a donde estaba el ministro.

 _ **Rito**_ : *Espero que los videojuegos tengan razón en como sostener el arma* - Pensaba el pelo-naranja con algo de miedo en disparar por accidente –Ministro! Se encuentra bien –

 _ **Ken**_ : Agente Yuuki, que bueno que está aquí –

 _ **Rito**_ : ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se encuentra bien? –

 _ **Ken**_ : Si, el coche exploto cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que no me pasara nada –

 _ **Guardaespalda #5**_ : Agente Yuuki!, Necesitamos refuerzos, hay 6 TX-55 y 3 TB-10 en defensa, no estamos equipados para combatirlos –

 _ **Yuuki**_ : Ya contacte al cuartel, ya se aproxima una unidad a darnos apoyo, llegaran en 6 –

 _ **Guardaespalda #5**_ : Muchas Gracias, mientras tanto debemos llevar al ministro a si casa, no podemos quedarnos a esperar aquí afuera –

 _ **Rito**_ : Muy bien! Todos retrocedan! A la casa del ministro! Yo me quedare al frente! Vamos Vamos Vamos! –

 _ **Guardaespaldas**_ : Sii!

Los guardaepsaldas se llevaron al ministro a su casa mientras Rito le hizo frente a los TX-55, al parecer los TB-10 estaban en espera porque no se movían,

 _ **Rito**_ : Muy bien, espero que Diana tuviera razón con esta pistola y no salga volando al primer disparo – Dice este al apuntar a un TX que estaba a pocos centímetros de el

Al momento llegaron las chicas y vieron toda la escena, e inmediatamente Mea se lanzó contra el TX pero por una extraña razón, ignoro completamente a Mea y fue tras Rito.

 _ **Rito**_ : ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! – Se lanza a un lado para evitar un golpe del TX que rompió el concreto – Entonces… Bailemos! –

Rito disparo 3 veces y se dio cuenta de que el pistola prácticamente no tenía retroceso, así que un poco más confiado volvió a disparar mientras caminaba hacia atrás, el TX se lanzó otra vez contra el pero este se deslizo entre sus piernas.

 _ **Rito**_ : *Debo encontrar un punto para inmovilizarlo* -

En ese momento rito se dio cuenta, si es un robot casi parecido a una persona, si algo lo golpea detrás de la rodilla, caerá seguro. Sin perder tiempo le disparo detrás de la rodilla tumbándolo y dejándolo de rodillas sin poder moverse, Y con la misma rapidez corrió detrás de él, se impulsó en su espalda y mientras estaba en el aire le disparo 5 veces en la cabeza, lastimosamente rito cayó de espaldas al piso pero el TX se desplomo y no daba señales de estar operativo.

 _ **Rito**_ : *Ahhhh eso dolio, ¿cuantas balas me quedan?* - Sacando su cargador se dio cuenta que le quedanban 2 en el cargador y uno en la recamara -

Pero sin ningún aviso un TX y un TB se lanzaron contra Rito, pero Mea y Yami los interceptaron y cortaron sin vacilación alguna.

 _ **Mea**_ : Este mas atento Rito-Senpai –

 _ **Yam**_ i: Mira que eres despistado Yuuki Rito-

 _ **Rito**_ : Gracias Yami, Mea –

 _ **Yami**_ : Estén atentos aquí vienen – Dice nuestra Rubia poniendo alerta a los otros dos -

Los TX y los TB se lanzaron contra ellos, pero ya era tarde… para los robots, el equipo de apoyo ya estaba en la escena y sin ninguna vacilación dispararon destrozando a los robots restantes, excepto por un TB que fue dirección a casa de Rito –

 _ **Rito**_ : Va hacia la casa! –

 _ **Agente #71**_ : Agente Yuuki intercéptelo, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto e iremos a ver al ministro, Taron, Deivis, acompañen al agente Yuuki –

 _ **Taron**_ : Enterado! -

 _ **Deivis**_ : Claro jefe! -

 _ **Rito**_ : Entonces en marcha! Chicas Vamos! –

Todos se pusieron en marcha hasta llegar a la casa, pero por alguna razón Mikan, Yui y Haruna estaban afuera

 _ **Haruna**_ : Oigaan! ¿Están bieen? – Grita Haruna a lo lejos –

El TB estaba detrás de ellas, con rapidez el robot agarro a Mikan por el cuello con bastante fuerza y la estaba arrastrando hacia atrás, el tiempo para Rito se puso lento y con una buena cantidad de sed se sangre en su cabeza corrió a tal velocidad que dejo atrás incluso a los agente y a las trans, con mucha fuerza de un solo golpe que le dio al TB soltó a Mikan, Lo agarro de un brazo, lo golpeo contra el sueño y apunto si pisto a la cabeza.

 _ **Rito**_ : Mala decisión pedazo de chatarra con patas – Dice el peli-naranja disparando sus tres últimas balas en la cabeza el TB

 _ **Rito**_ : Mikan ¿estás bien? –guardo la pistola y agarro a Mikan

 _ **Mikan**_ : Si… Estoy bien –

 _ **Deivis**_ : Agente Yuuki… Diablos, eso fue muy bestia –

 _ **Rito**_ : Jejeje me dicen eso mucho, aunque en otro sentido -

 _ **Deivis**_ : Jajaja fue increíble, ¿se encuentra bien señorita? –

Mikan: Si, por supuesto –

 _ **Taron**_ : Agente Yuuki, el jefe de escuadrón Colson está despejando la zona, nos dijeron que nos quedáramos con usted –

Rito: Bien, vamos adentro todos, después Ire a donde el ministro –

 _ **Deivis**_ : Comprendido -

 _ **Taron**_ : Como ordene –

 _ **Continuara…**_

Siento dejarlos con poco pero últimamente he tenido dolores de cabeza que no se me quitan en todo el día, fui a ver que era y me dijeron que era agotamiento y estrés, aunque estrés no sé porque :/ el agotamiento si porque me voy a dormir tarde y me levanto tarde .-. Aunque lo primero no entiendo porque .-.


	6. Capitulo 6 - Mejor prevenir que curar

Despues del pequeño enfrentamiento contra los TX y los TB todos estaban reunidos en la casa Yuuki incluyendo a los agentes Deivis y Taron.

 _ **Rito**_ : Muy bien, ¿Todas estan bien? ¿Mikan segura que estas bien? –

 _ **Mikan**_ : Si, Aunque me duele un poco el cuello pero estoy bien –

 _ **Deivis**_ : Dejeme revisarla, soy médico de campo -

 _ **Mikan**_ : ehh, Esta bien –

 _ **Rito**_ : Ahhhhh! Fui demasiado despistado –

 _ **Lala**_ : Aunque fuera cierto fuiste lo bastante rápido como para salvar a Mikan, eso elimina completamente lo anterior – Dijo la peli-rosa con su característico optimismo pero igual estaba preocupada por lo que paso

 _ **Haruna**_ : Disculpen, pero, ¿nos podrían decir lo que está pasando? –

 _ **Yui**_ : ¿Por qué hay militares aquí? ¿Y porque estas vestido asi Yuuki-kun? –

 _ **Rito**_ : Ehhhh… es una larga historia, se las contare pero primero debo ir con el ministro para saber qué fue lo que paso exactamente –

 _ **Haruna**_ : ¿El ministro? –

 _ **Taron**_ : Se refiere al Ministro de Defensa, se mudó hace poco a esta zona residencial, al agente Yuuki se le dio el la misión de vigilarlo por cualquier eventualidad, como la que paso hace poco –

 _ **Yui**_ : ¿Qué hace una persona tan importante viviendo es esta zona? ¿No debería estar en un lugar con mas seguridad? Esto es muy extraño

 _ **Taron**_ : Se que es raro señorita pero por los momentos todo esto tiene que mantenerse en completo secreto, aunque veo difícil ocultar una explosión y disparos jajajajaja – Dijo tratando de calmar un poco el ambiente

 _ **Deivis**_ : Tienes razón, esta vez será algo complicado, habrá que ver como lo resuelve la jefa –

 _ **Rito**_ : Ehh? ¿Diana lo ocultara todo? ¿Es posible eso? –

 _ **Taron**_ : Aunque suene loco logro ocultar una explosión de un autobomba enviado por terroristas de una secta religiosa, haciéndola pasar por una fuga de gas combinada con un camión de gasolina que se descarrilo y volcó –

 _ **Deivis**_ : No sé cómo lo hace para ocultar cosas como esas, incluso peores, se podría decir que somos como un equipo de demolición pero sin intención ¿Nos parecemos a alguien? Me suena escuchar de un grupo así –

 _ **Taron**_ : Ahhhh! Creo que te refieres al equipo FT –

 _ **Deivis**_ : Siii esos mismo ¿Dónde estarán ahora? –

 _ **Taron**_ : Creo que están en una zona arqueológica, se trata de una parte de la ciudad de Agartha, si encuentran la entrada será algo legendario –

 _ **Rito**_ : Esperen esperen esssssperen un momentico ¿Quién es el equipo FT? ¿Agartha? Y más importante ¿Cómo que un grupo de demolición sin intención? –

 _ **Deivis**_ : Ahhh es verdad, aun es un agente novato, así que no sabrá mucho de ellos. Son un equipo especial, FT son las iniciales del nombre de su equipo aunque no me acuerdo como se llamaban, son un equipo compuesto por puros veteranos de diferentes ejércitos –

 _ **Rito**_ : Esta agencia me sigue sorprendiendo a la vez que me aterra –

 _ **Deivis**_ : Puede que si demos un poco de miedo, pero al final todo lo haces por un bien para la gente de este mundo, en la agencia todos nos tratamos como si fuéramos hermanos, incluso hermanas en el caso de las pocas mujeres que hay –

 _ **Rito**_ : ¿Hay mujeres en la agencia? Creo que no me di cuenta cuando fui las dos veces –

 _ **Taron**_ : Son pocas veces las que ellas están por el cuartel ahora que estamos instalados, la mayor parte del tiempo están de civiles, investigando las zonas para dar un reporte, son como cámaras de seguridad pero ellas están entre las personas, aunque déjeme advertirle Agente Yuuki, son mortales en todos los sentidos posibles –

 _ **Rito**_ : Ahora creo que mejor no me cruzo con ellas. Por ahora iré a la casa del ministro, veré como se encuentra, ustedes quédense aquí –

 _ **Deivis**_ : Enterado Agente Yuuki, estaremos atentos a cualquier cosa –

 _ **Rito**_ : Gracias Deivis, Taron, en mi habitación esta una laptop conectada a las cámaras de seguridad, ve y bájala a la sala –

 _ **Taron**_ : Comprendido –

 _ **Rito**_ : Muy bien, chicas volveré, y les prometo que les explicare todo –

 _ **Mea**_ : Tenga cuidado Senpai –

 _ **Yami**_ : Espero que aclares la confusión que acabas de crear, Yuuki Rito –

 _ **Rito**_ : Claro –

Rito salió de su casa con dirección a la del ministro, fue lo más rápido que pudo encontrándose con el equipo de apoyo, y pudo divisar al que era el jefe de equipo, y recordó el nombre ya que Taron lo menciono anteriormente.

 _ **Rito**_ : Ah! Jefe Colson! –

 _ **Colson**_ : Agente Yuuki, reporte de situación por favor –

 _ **Rito**_ : *Diablos es verdad, es un superior* El ultimo TB fue eliminado, No hay bajas civiles ni de agentes señor –

 _ **Colson**_ : Uff que bueno, bien vamos adentro agente Yuuki, el ministro nos espera –

 _ **Rito**_ : Enterado! –

Ambos entraron, el ministro estaba en su sala, había tanto agentes del equipo de apoyo como los guardaespaldas del mencionado, pero rito noto algo, parecía que los guardaespaldas estaban en las nubes, no le tocaba de otra que averiguar que pasaba mientras hablaba con el ministro.

 _ **Colson**_ : Ministro ¿Se encuentra bien? –

 _ **Ken**_ : Ah Colson, me alegro de verte, que bueno que estas aquí –

 _ **Rito**_ : Ministro, aquí hay algo raro –

 _ **Ken**_ : Asi que lo noto agente Yuuki –

 _ **Rito**_ : Si ¿podemos hablar? me ordenaron que reportara que paso antes, durante y después del ataque –

 _ **Ken**_ : Claro, vamos a mi oficina, Colson, ven tú también, esto te podría interesar –

 _ **Colson**_ : Esta bien, Ken –

Los tres se dirigían a la oficina del ministro, Colson cerró la puerta y rito se aseguró de que nadie estuviera cerca como para oír la conversación –

 _ **Ken**_ : Bien, primero les diré lo que paso – El ministro se relajó para poder explicar con detalle – Cuando Salí del auto me dispuse a caminar para no estar siempre llegando con el coche a la puerta de la casa, me salí del vehiculó en la entrada, pero cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos el coche exploto sin ninguna razón, mis guardaespaldas me ayudaron a levantar, en ese momento levantaron su guardia ya que vieron a los robots muy cerca del vehículo, y después llego usted agente Yuuki, pero hay más, algo más paso –

 _ **Yuuki**_ : ¿Algo más? Dígamelo todo por favor –

 _ **Colson**_ : *Algo no me gusta de todo esto*

 _ **Ken**_ : Entre el momento de que los robots llegaran y usted también agente yuuki, pude ver al sujeto X –

 _ **Colson**_ : Me lo temía, ¿pudiste verlo bien? –

 _ **Ken**_ : Si pero usaba su máscara, pero lo pude detallar bien, y déjame decirte _**Colson**_ , esto es malo, por lo que pude comparar entre el sujeto X y el Agente _**Yuuki**_ , puedo decir que X es un adolescente –

 _ **Colson**_ : ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás seguro?! – Esta vez Colson estaba completamente sorprendido

 _ **Ken**_ : No hay duda alguna, mismo tamaño, misma complexión, y una mirada vacía –

 _ **Colson**_ : ¿Pudiste verle la cara? –

 _ **Ken**_ : No, tenía su máscara, pero pude ver sus ojos, esos no son ojos que se pueda olvidar tan fácil –

 _ **Rito**_ : Disculpe Jefe Colson ¿Quién es el sujeto X?

 _ **Colson**_ : Ah disculpa por ignorarte, es una persona que ha estado apareciendo en zonas donde hay presencia de los robots, en diferentes partes del mundo, no sabemos quien es pero parece que es parte de todo esto, y además descubrimos que es un adolescente, esto va de mal en peor, agente yuuki –

 _ **Rito**_ : Si, señor –

 _ **Colson**_ : ¿La Jefa Diana dijo algo sobre su entrenamiento? –

 _ **Rito**_ : Empezaba el Lunes con un entrenamiento de manejo de armas de fuego, señor –

 _ **Colson**_ : Entonces yo lo instruiré, a partir del lunes a las 0600 horas –

 _ **Rito**_ : ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Usted señor?! ¡¿Porque?! –

 _ **Colson**_ : Quiero asegurarme que estés listo lo más rápido posible, no quiero retrasos, por supuesto Diana también estará presente, ella te contrato, tiene que ver que todo vaya bien –

 _ **Rito**_ : Esta bien señor ¿puedo preguntar una cosa? –

 _ **Colson**_ : Adelante –

 _ **Rito**_ : ¿En cuánto tiempo estaré listo? –

 _ **Colson**_ : Si comenzamos sin ningún retraso, en unos 3 meses estarás al nivel de un agente SWAT y si te empeñas podrías lograr llegar al nivel del agente Taron, él es un agente activo de la S.A.S –

 _ **Rito**_ : ¡¿Queeeeee?! Lucia más como un agente de los Navy Seals –

 _ **Colson**_ : Jajajaja muchos dicen eso, pero no, es un Agente del S.A.S, un Hombre al servicio de la reina –

 _ **Rito**_ : *Con que 3 meses, jmmmm, espero poder lograrlo en menos tiempo* -

 _ **Colson**_ : Bueno, Ken, debemos hacer un reporte, si nos disculpas, mis muchachos estarán por la zona asi que puedes estar tranquilo –

 _ **Ken**_ : Gracias Colson, también gracias a usted agente Yuuki –

 _ **Rito**_ : Ah! Eh! Estoy a sus órdenes señor –

 _ **Colson/Rito**_ : Nos retiramos Señor – Haciendo el típico saludo de un soldado hecho y derecho

 _ **Ken**_ : Buen trabajo! –

Después de eso, Rito se despidió del agente Colson y se fue a su casa en la cual lo esperaban con ganas de saber todo para aclarar estas dudas que acaba de crear, y sin más tiempo explico cada detalle de lo que paso sin escapársele ni un detalle, incluso Taron y Deivis se quedaron a escuchar y se quedaron bastante sorprendido con lo del robot que ataco a Alex, Y sin más que discutir concluyo la extensa explicación (Ni piensen que lo explicare otra vez :v)

 _ **Taron**_ : Bueno agente Yuuki, nos tenemos que ir a hacer la guardia, si quiere descanse, se lo ha ganado –

 _ **Rito**_ : ¡¿Eh?! ¿Están seguros? –

 _ **Deivis**_ : Claro, de todas formas habrán agentes listos ante cualquier cosa –

 _ **Rito**_ : Gracias chicos, les debo una muy grande –

 _ **Deivis**_ : Ni lo mencione Agente Yuuki –

 _ **Rito**_ : Rito –

 _ **Deivis/Taron**_ : ¡¿eh?! –

 _ **Rito**_ : Pueden llamarme Rito, es un poco tedioso decir Agente Yuuki – (A mí ya me está cansando también º3º)

 _ **Taron**_ : Bueno, hasta la próxima Rito –

 _ **Deivis**_ : Nos vemos Rito –

 _ **Rito**_ : Hasta otra, Taron, Deivis –

Los agentes se retiran de la casa Yuuki para después montarse en el Humvee e irse.

 _ **Yami**_ : Ya que se fueron quiero saber una cosa Yuuki Rito –

 _ **Rito**_ : ¿Qué pasa, Yami? –

 _ **Yami**_ : ¿Que tanto sabes manejar armas de fuego? –

 _ **Rito**_ : No tengo ni idea ¿Por qué preguntas? –

 _ **Yami**_ : Cuando el robot agarro a Mikan, fuiste demasiado rápido, hasta a mí me costó ver lo que hiciste, también pusiste mucha fuerza en ese golpe y no te lastimaste –

 _ **Rito**_ : Ahh, ni yo sé que pasó en ese momento, pero esa arma era… -

 _ **Yami**_ : De poco retroceso, por eso la pudiste manejar con más o menos facilidad –

 _ **Rito**_ : Ya lo sabias! –

 _ **Yami**_ : Un poco, ahora es que estoy aprendiendo del armamento bélico de la tierra, hay una gran variedad –

 _ **Rito**_ : Si bueno, contando las armas cuerpo a cuerpo hay un total de 50 generaciones de armas de todo tipo, incluso químicas –

 _ **Yami**_ : Seguire investigando sobre las armas, pero déjame decirte algo Yuuki Rito, eso que hiciste con ese robot, es normal en un asesino a sangre fría –

 _ **Rito**_ : *Si lo dice ella creo que es verdad, pero ¿Yo con institntos asesino? No creo*

 _ **Yami**_ : ¡¿Me escuchaste?! –

 _ **Rito**_ : Si, si te escuche –

 _ **Yami**_ : Esta bien, hoy me quedare aquí, no se sabe cuando podrían aparecer mas de esos robots –

 _ **Rito**_ : Oh esta bien, le diré a Mikan y a las chicas –

 _ **Yami**_ : Ya lo saben, también se quedaran Kotegawa-san, Sairenji-san y por si fuera poco Mea también –

 _ **Rito**_ : Esta bien, iré a mi cuarto –

 _ **Yami**_ : Mikan dice que sin ti no hará la cena así que ve a la cocina cuando acabes –

 _ **Rito**_ : De acuerdo – Dicho esto subió a su cuarto para hacer su reporte a su jefa, aunque con Colson fue suficiente quería asegurarse de que ella también supiera –

 _ **Diana**_ : ¿Que pasa Yuuki? –

 _ **Rito**_ : Es para hacer mi reporte Jefa –

 _ **Diana**_ : Adelante Agente –

 _ **Rito**_ : El ministro está a salvo, Sin ninguna baja civil o a algún agente, no hubo ningún inconveniente jefa, también según el ministro se ha visto al sujeto X antes del ataque, el agente Colson dispuso a la unidad de apoyo a patrullaje –

 _ **Diana**_ : Perfecto, buen trabajo agente –

 _ **Rito**_ : Otra cosa jefa –

 _ **Diana**_ : Dime, Yuuki –

 _ **Rito**_ : El Jefe Colson me dijo que el se encargaría de mi entrenamiento junto con usted –

 _ **Diana**_ : ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?! –

 _ **Rito**_ : Dijo que en 3 meses estaría listo, y que usted tendría que ir también a supervisarme –

 _ **Diana**_ : Yuuki, no sabes en lo que te has metido –

 _ **Rito**_ : ¿Hice algo mal Jefa? –

 _ **Diana**_ : Si, Colson es el Instructor más estricto que hay en toda la agencia, además que es algo incómodo tener que estar cerca de mi padre 3 meses –

 _ **Rito**_ : ¡¿SU-SU-SU-SU PADREEE?! –

 _ **Diana**_ : ¿No te dijo su nombre completo? Es Brown, Colson Brown, mi padre y sub-director de la agencia -


	7. Capitulo 7 - Se acercan los 7 infiernos

**Capitulo 7 - Se acerca el infierno en la tierra**

 _ **Diana**_ : Si, mi padre –

 _ **Rito**_ : Pero si es su padre porque usted es la Jefa y el él jefe de la división de apoyo –

 _ **Diana**_ : A él le gusta más el campo, comandar a sus muchachos como si fueran sus hijos, además, gracias a él estoy aquí, el renuncio a la dirección y yo tome su lugar cambiándolo con el que yo tenía, antes yo era la jefa de la división de apoyo –

 _ **Rito**_ : Ya entiendo…ESPERE! ¿Qué tan malo es el entrenamiento? –

 _ **Diana**_ : No tienes idea de donde te metiste muchacho –

 _ **Rito**_ : Me van a matar! –

 _ **Diana**_ : Eso es poco jajajajaja, pero tranquilo veré que no sea tan brutal –

 _ **Rito**_ : No veo que cambie mucho, otra pregunta jefa –

 _ **Diana**_ : Dime –

 _ **Rito**_ : ¿Qué relación tiene usted con su padre? Dijo que sería muy incómodo estar con él –

 _ **Diana**_ : Pues mi padre es demasiado amoroso conmigo ya que no tuvo hijos, y tuvo dos hijas que resultaron muy masculinos, yo resulte ser la más activa a lo que a cosas militares se trata, mi hermana practica Sambo pero es más de hogar, tiene una familia con la que vive en Nueva Zelanda –

 _ **Rito**_ : Ohhh, no pensé que tuviera una hermana… Ni que fuera tan masculina…..ni que su padre fuera tan amoroso…. También que comparta toda esa información conmigo de su vida personal –

 _ **Diana**_ : Eres buen chico, además eres como mi cachorrito al que voy a entrenar para ser un lobo feroz, en todos los sentidos –

 _ **Rito**_ : Eso me suena a… –

 _ **Diana**_ : Ohhh si, también entrenare lo que tienes bajo ese pantalón –

 _ **Rito**_ : ESO FUE DEMASIADO DIRECTO JEFA! –

 _ **Diana**_ : Jajajajajajajajaja era broma, aunque no me molestaría –

 _ **Rito**_ : Siento que mi castidad corre peligro aquí –

 _ **Diana**_ : Y eso que no has visto a las mujeres que trabajan aquí, te dejarían como una pasa –

 _ **Rito**_ : No sé qué es más peligroso, mi casa o esta agencia –

 _ **Diana**_ : Bueno, dejando el acoso sexual de lado, ve a comprar ropa, no queras dañar las tuyas –

 _ **Rito**_ : Eso tampoco me da buena espina –

 _ **Diana**_ : Cómoda, que no te quite movilidad, también un traje, descuida, toma esta tarjeta, es de la agencia –

 _ **Rito**_ : ¿Un traje? –

 _ **Diana**_ : Si, no solo será fuego cruzado, te enseñaremos también lo que un asesino profesional debería hacer –

 _ **Rito**_ : Me convertiré en una máquina de matar! –

 _ **Diana**_ : No te asustes, ya pareces un gato asustado, y no me gustan las cosas que se asustan muy fácil, aunque son muy lindas pero en ti… Mejor ve a hacer los preparativos, nos iremos mañana a la 0600 –

 _ **Rito**_ : Esta bien jefa –

 _ **Diana**_ : Prepárate, esto será lo más duro que experimentaras en tu vida –

Después de la ''pequeña'' charla que tuvieron, Rito se fue a una tienda especializada la cual le sugirió Diana, ''ARMY OF BLACK'', Una tienda especializada en equipo táctico y vestimenta especial para todo tipo de climas, actividades y misiones. También vender armas de uso civil y militar.

 _ **Rito**_ : Buenas tardes –

 _ **Beren**_ : Buenas tardes amigo, Oh disculpa, los menores no pueden entrar aquí –

 _ **Rito**_ : Ah disculpa, pero vengo de parte de la Señorita Diana Brown –

 _ **Beren**_ : Ahh! tú debes de ser el Jovencito nuevo de la agencia, Yuuki Rito –

 _ **Rito**_ : Así es señor –

 _ **Beren**_ : Jajaa muy bien, pensé que serias un poco más mayor, la mayoría de los GEARS son entre 27 y 50 años –

 _ **Rito**_ : ¿Tan mayores son? –

 _ **Beren**_ : Si, ¿no te dijeron que son todos agente especiales de todas las fuerzas especiales de todo el mundo? –

 _ **Rito**_ : Si eso si lo sabía pero lo que no sabía era que eran tan mayores –

 _ **Beren**_ : El más mayor de todos es el jefe de la división de apoyo, el Señor Colson, con 62 años –

 _ **Rito**_ : Si lo conozco, será mi entrenador a partir de mañana –

 _ **Beren**_ : Uyyy chicooo, te ataste la soga al cuello

 _ **Rito**_ : Ya me lo han dicho bastante jejejejeje –

 _ **Beren**_ : Bueno, déjame darte la mejor ropa que tenemos, ven vamos a la parte de atrás, allí tengo lo mejor de lo mejor –

Rito: Puedo sentir que visitare todos los infiernos de la divina comedia –

En unas largas 4 horas de elegir equipo, arnés, pistoleras, chalecos, mochilas, pantalones, botas, zapatos, camisas, chaquetas, máscaras y cascos, todo para una sesión de 3 meses de entrenamiento las 24 horas del día, todas las prendas y accesorios revestidas con una capa de kevlar. Al terminas sus ''Compras'' ¾ fueron enviados al campo de entrenamiento, mientras que el ¼ restante se los llevo Rito a casa.

Casa Yuuki – 7:30 PM

 _ **Rito**_ : Ya llegue! –

 _ **Mikan**_ : Rito! ¿Dónde te habías metido? –

 _ **Rito**_ : Estuve con Diana y me envió a comprar unas cosas –

 _ **Mikan**_ : ¿Eso que llevas allí? –

 _ **Rito**_ : Si aunque esto es una pequeña parte –

 _ **Mikan**_ : ¿Que tan pequeña? –

 _ **Rito**_ : Digamos que ¼ de todo lo que compre –

 _ **Mikan**_ : Eso es demasiado para ser una pequeña parte –

Rito llevaba un Alice pack con una parte, llevaba como unas 10 bolsas aparte.

 _ **Rito**_ : Ire a mi cuarto para dejar esto ¿Dónde están las chicas? –

 _ **Mikan**_ : Lala-san está en su habitación con Nana-san y Momo-san, llámalas cuando dejes tus cosas, la cena ya casi esta lista –

 _ **Rito**_ : Esta bien –

Sin más rodeos subió a su habitación a dejar todas y cada una de sus cosas, al terminar algo lo hizo detenerse, pues su PDA tenía un mensaje de Diana, al revisarlo decía…

'' _Yuuki, ya sabes, sin más demora a las 0600 debes estar listo, no queremos retrasarnos y tampoco debemos hacerlo, somos agentes, no niños que van a la escuela, esto es algo que debes tomar con seriedad, y más este entrenamiento, te daré un consejo, este entrenamiento es de resistencia y determinación, los británicos son muy fuertes en lo que a adiestrar a los soldados para proteger a la reina se trata, estas en zona de guerra, tendrás que dar el 200% de ti, nos vemos mañana, Ahora tu nombre en clave será FOX, prepárate''_

 _ **Rito**_ : Eso siempre lo tuve presente jefa – * _Eso siempre lo he sabido jefa_ * *Enviar*

Después de ''motivador'' mensaje, Rito fue a llamar a Lala, Nana y Momo, pero no pudo evitar escuchar su conversación.

 _ **Nana**_ : No lo sé, ¿creen que sea capaz de soportar un entrenamiento? –

 _ **Momo**_ : No creo que pueda con algo así, espero que pueda aguantar –

 _ **Lala**_ : ¿Investigaste sobre lo que hará Rito, Momo?

 _ **Momo**_ : Si, es un entrenamiento infernal, dicen que de unos 150 que lo empiezan, solo 10 logran llegar al final –

 _ **Nana**_ : Eso es una completa tortura, No creo que Rito pueda soportar eso –

 _ **Lala**_ : ¿Están Seguras? –

 _ **Momo**_ : ¿Por qué lo dices Onee-sama? –

 _ **Lala**_ : Ustedes vieron lo que le paso a Mikan, y vieron como actuó Rito, yo creo que es capaz de superar ese entrenamiento –

 _ **Nana**_ : No se Ane-ue, yo lo sigo viendo muy debilucho –

 _ **Lala**_ : Démosle esta oportunidad para que pueda hacer algo, parece que le gusta, además, quisiera ver en que se convierte después de eso –

 _ **Momo**_ : Es que no quiero que Rito-san salga mal de esta –

 _ **Nana**_ : Yo creo que no podrá lograrlo, se regresara –

 _ **Lala**_ : ¿Por qué no confían en él? –

 _ **Nana**_ : No es que no confiemos, es que no creemos que no sea capaz de soportarlo –

 _ **Lala**_ : Confirmémoslo –

 _ **Momo/Nana**_ : ¿Confirmarlo? –

 _ **Lala**_ : Ritoo! Ven por favor! –

 _ **Rito**_ : *Diablos, se dio cuenta*-

Rito al verse descubierto entro en la habitación, para sorpresa de Nana y Momo.

 _ **Rito**_ : ¿Desde cuando sabias que estaba allí, Lala? –

 _ **Lala**_ : Sentí la presencia de alguien, además vi tu sombra –

 _ **Rito**_ : Ahhhh está bien, ¿Qué necesitas? –

 _ **Lala**_ : Quiero que me digas con toda seguridad ¿Estás listo para el entrenamiento? –

 _ **Rito**_ : Por supuesto, no lo hubiera aceptado si no lo estuviera–

 _ **Lala**_ : ¿Me juras que volverás ileso?–

 _ **Rito**_ : No necesito jurarlo, dalo por hecho – Su seriedad se sintió en toda la habitación

 _ **Lala**_ : Eso era lo que quería oír! – Dándole un gran abrazo – Entonces ¿Todavía creen que no lo podrá lograr? –

 _ **Nana**_ : Bueno, si lo dices así, espero que lo hagas, sino te la veras conmigo por cobarde –

 _ **Momo**_ : No quiero que te pase nada Rito-san pero si lo dices así, creo que podre estar tranquila – Dándole una de sus ya típicas sonrisas

 _ **Lala**_ : Con eso podremos estar tranquilas, pero me sentiré sola sin ti durante tres meses –

 _ **Rito**_ : Vere como resuelvo, Hablare con Diana –

 _ **Lala**_ : Vale, lo dejare en tus manos –

 _ **Rito**_ : Claro, Ahora bajemos, Mikan nos está esperando –

 _ **Lala**_ : Esta bien, vamos –

 _ **Nana**_ : Esta bien, bajemos –

 _ **Momo**_ : Por supuesto –

Los cuatro bajaron, al terminar de cenar los ahora 6 se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, Rito en su cuarto solo se dedicó a preparar todo para cuando se tuviera que ir, no quería demorarse ni un solo minuto, ni siquiera un solo segundo, esto sería algo que debería tomar con seriedad desde el primer milisegundo, ahora estaba solo contra lo que le pusieran en frente, debía superar sus límites hasta nuevos niveles. Después de acostarse solo tocaba esperar la hora, aunque era a las 0600, decidió levantarse a las 0500 para prepararse bien y vaya que vino bien.


	8. Explicacion de actualizacion

Buenos dias, tarde o noches, dependiendo de que momento sea en el que estes leyendo esto, solo actualizo para informar que estoy BLO-QUE-A-DO, no se me ocurre nada de nada para seguir, y llego desde hace 5 meses asi, no he tenido nada en mente, nada se me ocurre.

Tengo algo que escribi pero no es de este fic, asi que por los momentos no actualizare, solo esto.


End file.
